Mi maldito Veneno
by teodiooesocreo
Summary: Ilibeth junto con su hermano Ethan, son acusados de brujeria en el año 1738 y son llevados a la hoguera, luego de la transformación de Ilibeth ella pierde contacto con su hermano. Después de muchos años Edward contacta con Ilibeth para ser testigo en el posible enfrentamiento con los Vulturis y en dicha fecha Ilibeth encuentra lo que desde su transformación había creido perdido.


PREFACIO

**_ …_****_Corría el año 1738…_**

_"Podía sentir los desbocados latidos de mi corazón, la manera en la que golpeaba frenéticamente contra las paredes de mi pecho, y la dificultad que sentía al respirar, corría lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían, aún así para aquella situación no me dejaban desplazarme a la velocidad necesaria, el vestido que llevaba puesto estaba manchado de lodo y sangre, la presión bajo la que me encontraba no me dejaba pensar claramente, o al menos asimilar la gravedad de la situación en la que me encontraba en aquel preciso momento, corría sin rumbo fijo, tratando de escapar de aquella opresión en la que un pueblo supersticioso nos habían condenado a mí y a mi gemelo, sin darme siquiera una mínima oportunidad de defenderme, bajo el semblante de la luna rogaba para mis adentros que mi hermano estuviera a salvo, perdí el control de mis movimientos, y para cuando me había dado cuenta ya había tropezado con las raíces del árbol contiguo a mí, vencida por el dolor y el cansancio, con gran dificultad intentaba incorporarme, las manos del rastreador me tomaron por los brazos apresándome de nuevo, con gran fuerza como si de una gran fiera se tratase, aun así no iba a rendirme, el rastreador tiro de mi fuertemente haciendo que me dirigiera a mi cruel destino, pataleaba, gritaba, sollozaba, aun con todo eso no había sido suficiente, sentí una gran punzada de dolor, al ver a mi hermano prisionero de aquellos hombres atado a cadenas como si fuera un animal, el corazón parecía haberse roto en mil pedazos, trate de no llorar más me era imposible, arrastrada había llegado a la plaza principal, junto con mi hermano, escenario de innumerables injusticias, el lugar ya estaba listo para encender la hoguera, solo faltaba la "wika" para allí poder culminar con todas sus fechorías y brujería, se precisaba de la ejecutora del mal para así acabar con el mal definitivamente, en este caso, lo que se suponía éramos mi gemelo y yo._

_He aquí, entre la multitud, todas las personas quienes yo había creído mis amigos, compañeros de estudios, de juegos y familiares, exigiendo mi cremación, hasta mis propios padres, quienes me miraban con odio y repulsión, salvo mi pequeña hermana Amy, quien lloraba amargamente al verme atada a un poste cerca de ser quemada en la hoguera, la única alma piadosa y transparente capaz de ver que no había tal mal en mi, el hombre que hacía unos días me había sentenciado a la muerte, se dirigía hacia mí con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, dispuesto a encender el que sería el calvario de mi tan próxima muerte…_

_La distancia que separaba a mi hermano de mí, no era mucha, sin siquiera darme cuenta, las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mi rostro, apenas pude distinguir a Emily, quien lloraba desesperadamente, sujetada por su padre quien la obligaba a ver aquella espantosa escena, podía notar el dolor y la rabia en el rostro de mi gemelo quien veía a su amada con añoranza mientras sujetaba fuertemente de mi mano, el juez se acercaba lentamente hacia nosotros, los gritos de la multitud me aturdía, todo a nuestro alrededor había empezado a arder en llamas, el humo que expedían estas me mareaba, todo me daba vueltas, escuchaba como Ethan gritaba para que no desfalleciera, que siguiera luchando…_

_Imágenes borrosas llegaban a mi mente, alguien me sacaba del poste, mi hermano tirado en el a mis pies inmóvil, y nada más… Sentí un fuerte dolor en el cuello, me ardía, el dolor era insoportable, comenzó a expandirse por todo mi cuerpo, eran como mil navajas clavándome por todo el cuerpo, la sangre parecía hervirme, parecía que el corazón iba a salirme del corazón, no podía moverme, no sentía movilidad en ninguna parte del cuerpo, el dolor parecía aumentar cada vez más, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, tal vez horas, días, no tenia como saberlo, trataba de ocupar mi mente en alguna otra cosa, pero se volvía imposible, poco a poco fui recuperando la movilidad, el dolor comenzó a extinguirse, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, sin siquiera pensarlo, ya me hallaba de pie, la garganta me ardía, un aroma casi celestial inundo mi olfato, corrí desesperadamente a su encuentro._

_Me sorprendía a mi misma la velocidad y facilidad con la que me desplazaba, llegue hasta una laguna, ahí fue cuando me vi, vi mi reflejo en el agua, había cambiado notoriamente, mi cabello había dejado su color chocolate para transformarse en negro azabache, los bucles caían por mis hombros y llegaban hasta la cintura, mi piel estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal, mis pequeños labios carnosos estaban rojizos, mis ojos, mis ojos ya no eran azules, eran carmesí fuerte, estaba desconcertada, volví a la cabaña, encontré una nota, en ella explicaba el por qué había cambiado, por que el ardor de mi garganta… _

_Rápidamente volví a la fuente, allí fue donde lo vi, al hijo del hombre que había querido asesinarme a mí y a mi gemelo. No lo pensé dos veces y me abalancé sobre él, no sufriría este calvario durante toda la eternidad, al menos no sola."_


End file.
